1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for generating an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as semiconductor processes are moved to finer design rules, transfer patterns for photolithography in semiconductor processes have been rapidly shifted to finer designs. In the next generation, fine patterning of 45 nm-70 nm or fine patterning of 32 nm or less will be required. To meet the requirement for fine patterning of 32 nm or less, for example, the development of an exposure device has been expected which is an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light generation device for generating extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light of a wavelength of about 13 nm combined with a reduced projection reflective optics.
The following three devices have been proposed as EUV light generation devices: laser produced plasma (LPP) devices which use plasma generated by irradiation of targets with laser light, discharge produced plasma (DPP) devices which use plasma generated by discharge, and synchrotron radiation (SR) devices which use synchrotron orbital radiation.